Lovers of Dreams
by MarioandLuigiThePaperJamBros
Summary: Pikachu has started to develop feelings for Buneary...but he will never get to tell her since he is now in Unova...or will he...? When Snivy and Oshawott, helps him reunite with her in the Pokemon Dream World, Pikachu is going to have a wild adventure with Buneary. Will he be able to confess? Lagomorphshipping (Pikachu x Buneary), fair amount of ShellPWNshipping (Snivy X Oshawott)
1. Stage 1: Silence - Morning

**Justin: Sup guys! I am back with another story!**

 **Pikachu: Looks like, you made another Snivy x Oshawott story?**

 **Justin: YEEAAHHHHHHHH...No!**

 **Pikachu: Wait what?**

 **Justin: I decided to take one of my other favorite shippings for a spin!**

 **Snivy: Which shipping is it then?**

 **Justin: Pikachu... in Lagomorphshipping... ):)**

 **Pikachu: *Blushes* Y-you don't mean...**

 **Oshawott: Hahahaha! You're blushing, that's adorable!**

 **Snivy: *Snickers***

 **Justin: Don't get too comfotable you two. There will be quite a bit of Shellpwnageshipping as well :)**

 **Snivy and Oshawott: *Blushes and looks away from each other.***

 **Justin: Anyway, Snivy? Oshawott? *Whispers: Have you heard of the Dream World?***

 **Snivy and Oshawott: Yeah! We heard of it! That place is great!**

 **Pikachu: Wait what place are we talking about?**

 **Justin: Before we start, I also want to mention that this story is taking place before Ash's reunion with Dawn.**

 **Justin: Also, I will be doing other fanfics involving some of my other favorite shippings next to Regrets, Amends, and Love! Now that buiness had been taken care of...Snivy, Oshawott, disclaimer!**

 **Snivy: Theredgamer doesn't own any characters, mechanics, or music seen in this story.**

 **Oshawott: They belong to all respective owners.**

 **Justin, Oshawott, and Snivy: ENJOY THE STORY :D**

 **Pikachu: I REPEAT WHAT PLA-**

* * *

 **You don't need a song list here, there is only one track that's played:**

 **1) Colony 6 (Silence) - Xenoblade Chronicles**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Memories and Silence  
Stage 1 (Silence) - Morning**

 _"Oh Pikachu, you are very brave and courageous." a fluffy brown, rabbit like pokemon said nuzzling her head on a certain electric type mouse's fur. Pikachu felt extremely uncomfortable. The rabbit known as Buneary has crushed on Pikachu for a long time during their travel in Sinnoh. Pikachu has dealt with Buneary's fawning over and over and slowly gotten used to it each time she showed affection towards him…but he still felt like his space is being invaded._

 ***Music: Colony 6 (Silence) – Xenoblade Chronicles***

It was dark and early in the morning, in the Pokemon world, Ash and his friends have set up camp in a grassy plain near a cool crystal clear lake. Everyone was still fast asleep. Pikachu woke up early and decided to take a little glance at the reflective lake nearby. He stood up on his best friend's sleeping bag, and took a nice look at his trainer, still sleeping as well as three other of Ash's pokemon who stayed out of their pokeball.

Pikachu opened the tent, just a crack so he could step out. Pikachu breathed in the cool early morning air as the breeze touched his fur skin. He proceeded to walk to the lake making sure not to wake up the other friends.

When he arrived there, he sat down with his back resting against a tree. Taking a glance at the calm rippling water, he took a deep breath and then looked up towards the beautiful morning sky.

The mouse then smiled as he went into memories that he was actually pretty fond of.

 _Ash and his friends were walking through a forest when suddenly they were attacked by wild Starly. Pikachu and Buneary got separated from their trainers. They decided to split up, when Buneary was found by the same pack and was attacked. Pikachu heard her cry for help and came to her rescue._

 _"Pikachu, please protect me!" Buneary hid behind Pikachu, while he took a cover stance, as they were surrounded by a pack of wild Starly who tried to hurt Buneary. The pack of angry pokemon slowly advanced towards Pikachu and Buneary. "Leave her alone!" Pikachu warned the pack. The pokemon ignored the warning and inched even closer to the pair. "I'm warning you! Leave her alone!" The pack jumped towards Pikachu and Buneary. The rabbit shrieked while Pikachu said, "Alright, you asked for it! Thunderbolt!" He released painful waves of electricity that shocked all the Starly which scared them away._

 _Pikachu then turned to his friend and asked her, "Hey…are you alright?" Buneary calmed down and stared at Pikachu and started to blush and cover her face with her fur. "Y-yeah…t-thank you Pikachu…" Pikachu walked back to find their trainer with Buneary hanging on to him every inch of the way. When they found their trainers again, Buneary pulled Pikachu aside for a moment._

 _"Thank you Pikachu…I would never have made it out without you…"_

 _Pikachu nervously sweat-dropped and replied, "Uh…sure, no problem Buneary." Buneary then leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Pikachu blushed furiously._

 _There was also the time where Buneary lost the Contest for Dawn. She was disheartened, constantly depressed; even when all her teammates, including Dawn said that it wasn't her fault. Pikachu couldn't bear to see one of his friends sad so he went over to her and cheered her up._

 _"Hey Buneary…are you feeling alright?" Pikachu asked worriedly._

 _Buneary looked up and saw her yellow idol…but she was in no mood to gush over him._

 _"Hi Pikachu…" was all she muttered with her head down._

 _Pikachu was slightly shocked at this. Usually, she would act all nervous and blush around him._

 _He gave her a sad look and thought to him-self, (Poor girl…she really is taking this loss very hard…)_

 _Pikachu sat down next to her and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder. "Hey…cheer up you'll definitely win next time."_

 _Buneary gave a loud sigh, "I don't know…what if next time, is not enough either...? I let Dawn down…I'm a worthless bunny…"_

 _Pikachu gave a soft gasp and said, "Hey don't think like that. You are never worthless."_

 _Buneary glanced over at Pikachu for a brief moment, "But…what am I supposed to do?"_

 _Pikachu tapped his chin thinking of a way to help her. "I know! I'll train you for the next Contest!"_

 _Buneary looked at him with a surprised look. "What?"_

 _Pikachu nodded with a smile, "I'll help you and be your coach, so you will be completely prepared for the next one! I may not be a contest type of Pokemon, but I have been in some of them, so I can surely help you out."_

 _Buneary looked at him with gleaming eyes, "Really?! You will?!"_

 _Pikachu answered by saying, "Let's get started." Buneary blushed slightly, but then nodded._

 _Pikachu trained Buneary by teaching her which moves are good to use and how she should battle opponents. They then got to the part on how she should dazzle the judges._

 _"Alright Buneary, try this to dazzle the judges. Use Ice Beam in the air until you get a large ice chunk floating."_

 _Buneary was slightly confused, "What am I trying to do here."_

 _Pikachu replied, "Trust me. There is also one other move that you will need to preform so listen to my cue alright?"_

 _Buneary nodded with determination, "Alright."_

 _She started to use Ice Beam towards the sky. It started to take the form of an ice crystal and it grew bigger and bigger._

 _Pikachu called out to his friend, "Listen Buneary! Listen for my cue, when you hear it, do a spiral Dizzy Punch upward!"_

 _Buneary focused on making the ice crystal bigger…it grew and grew and grew…_

 _"Now!" Pikachu cried._

 _Buneary quickly ceased using Ice Beam and spiral jumped, using Dizzy Punch straight at the ice crystal. Upon contact, the crystal exploded into snowflakes._

 _Buneary breathed hard when she landed, but jumped with joy. "I did it Pikachu!"_

 _Pikachu gave her a thumbs up and said, "I think you are ready for the next Contest."_

 _"Thank you Pikachu, I'll do my best!" The two shared a hug before going back to their trainers._

 _At the Contest, Pikachu watched Dawn preform with Buneary. The Normal Type was doing flawlessly! They made it past the first few rounds and now, they had to impress the judges._

 _"Come on Buneary." Pikachu cheered silently._

 _Buneary thought in her head, (Here I am once again…just remain calm and just do the routine that I rehearsed with Pikachu.)_

 _Buneary started off with an Ice Beam towards the ceiling. It started to grow bigger and soon take the form of an ice crystal. The audience and the judges were dazzled by the sight._

 _Buneary though confidently, (I can do this!)_

 _She ceased Ice Beam and was ready to use her finisher. However, the floor has gotten icy due to the Ice Beam residue and she lost her balance and fell. The Audience, The Judges, Ash, Brock, and Dawn all gasped._

 _"Buneary no!" Dawn cried out._

 _Buneary was shocked and scared at what just happened, (N-no…I thought I had it…why…I let Dawn down…) Buneary closed her eyes shut…_

 _Pikachu was horrified and thought, (No! This can't be it! Come on Buneary…)_

 _"I believe in you!" Pikachu called out loudly._

 _Just like that, her eyes snapped open. (No! I will not let Dawn down!) She used her hands to bounce to her feet and used her Spiral Punch. That crystal exploded and snowflakes rained down._

 _Everyone cheered as the little rabbit managed to save her performance._

 _"That an amazing performance by Dawn and Buneary! We will see you in the next round!"_

 _"Bun bun! (We did it Dawn!)" Buneary lept into her trainer's arms._

 _"You did wonderful Buneary! Thank you so much!" Dawn said hugging her bunny._

 _Everyone cheered while Pikachu had a smile with his arms crossed thinking, (Great job Buneary.)_

 _After that round, the battle portion came around and Buneary won with flying colors._

 _Dawn received her Contest Ribbon and met with her friends. Buneary broke away from Dawn to meet with Pikachu._

 _Buneary's idol came out clapping for her. "Congratulations Buneary! You earned that ribbon." Buneary ran over and hugged him very tightly._

 _"I couldn't have done it without your help my shining knight in yellow armor! You're my hero!" Buneary said with a bright shade of pink on her cheeks._

 _Pikachu blushed as well, "I er…it was nothing." He then saw Buneary's face approaching his and she gave him a kiss on the cheek again, to which Pikachu burned extremely red._

 _The blushes faded and Pikachu said, "Whenever you need my help, just ask me!" With that, the two shared a nice laugh._

"Oh Buneary…" Pikachu left his memories and smiled ever so brightly at the sky. Pikachu wondered why he was blushing in those memories for a long time, but he…admittedly liked that feeling, and he even wishes to spend more moments like that with Buneary.

The answer was obvious, although he didn't think of it as a possibility until just recently on his adventure with Ash…he was starting to like her…

Pikachu blushed at the thought of realizing that he was beginning feel the same way for her like she did for him, with a goofy smile.

…But, the smile turned into a sad look very quickly. By the time he figured out that he was in developing feeling for Buneary…it was already too late…

Because…Pikachu and Ash are actually not in Sinnoh…but they are in Unova…

* * *

 **Justin: OH THAT TWIST! ):)**

 **Pikachu: *Sobs...***

 **Oshawott: ...**

 **Snivy: *Glares at me* You are cruel...**

 **Justin: I know. Am I Poison Ivy? ):)**

 **Snivy: Don't call me that!**

 **Justin: Anyway, yep! That's all for this chapter! Expect to see more in the future next to Regrets, Amends, and Love!**

 **Justin, Oshawott, and Snivy: STAY FROSTY! :D**

 **Pikachu: Please don't flame...even though Justin added that horrible twist...**


	2. Stage 1: Silence - Morning Part 2

**Justin: Walks up to my computer, alright let's see what's going on my email... *Sips milk***

 **Justin: *Wide eyes and spits milk* No way! Guys, get in here!**

 ***Pikachu, Oshawott, and Snivy come in.* All: What is it?**

 **Justin: Look!**

 **Pikachu: You...you...**

 **Justin: That's right!**

 **Oshawott: You changed your username to MarioSpinDash?!**

 **Justin: Yea- wait...what?**

 **Snivy: That's an awesome username! Why didn't you think of it before?!**

 **Justin: Well...I mean thanks, but that's not what I-...yeah, that is an awesome username, I can't believe I didn't think of it before. Alright! You guys, get ready for the next chapter and I'll meet up okay?**

 ***Pokemons leave the room.***

 **Justin: *Smiles at my laptop* They may not understand it now...but I do. You will always have my thanks for adding me as a favorite author: the legendary Mewlover54.**

 **Justin: I do not own any music, mechanics, or characters in this story. They all belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Music List**

 **1) Colony 6 (Silence) - Xenoblade Chronicles**

 **2) Daily Life - Xenoblade Chronicles**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Love Sick Silence  
Stage 1 (Silence) - Morning Part 2**

 ***Song: Colony 6 (Silence) - Xenoblade Chronicles***

Morning was rising and all the sleeping wild pokemon started to wake up. Pikachu stayed up to watch the cycle life switch from dark to light ever so slowly. It was still pretty early in the morning, but all the pokemon decided to leave their pokeballs or tents for the morning while their trainers slept.

Pikachu sighed as he looked at the sky becoming slowly brighter. He then heard one of the tents unzip to which he caught a glimpse of what it was.

Out from the tent, came a pair of pokemon. One was white and blue and had a shell on its chest while the other was green with a cream colored belly with yellow eye markings. They walked out together to get some breakfast. Pikachu sighed and said to him-self, "Snivy and Oshawott…they're so lucky to have each other…well they're not a couple just best friends, but that is close enough…"

Pikachu scanned around the camp area and Pansage, Emolga, and Axew, came out to play while the morning breeze was still cool.

Pikachu scanned around the area and caught glimpses of a few pokemon couples, and it undeniably made his heart ache for some reason. "Why does my heart ache every-time I see another couple?"

Pikachu just stared out to the lake with the cool breeze still hitting his fur.

 ***Song: Daily Life - Xenoblade Chronicles***

 ***Meanwhile with Snivy and Oshawott***

Oshawott and Snivy walked into the forest for some breakfast. They stumbled upon an Oran Berry tree. Oshawott threw his scalchop to hit one down and Snivy used her vines to pluck one off.

They ate their berries and looked up at the morning sky.

"Looks like a nice morning huh Snivy?" Oshawott asked his best friend.

"It really does look like a beautiful sight." Snivy replied.

Oshawott stole a glance at Snivy's eyes, (Is it me or is Snivy looking kind of attractive?)

Snivy caught Oshawott eyes and stared back into them, (Oshawott looks very cute today…)

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment until they realized what was happening, and they pulled back and looked away from each other blushing.

Their blushes subsided and Oshawott said, "L-Let's get back to camp."

Snivy nodded and then they walked back.

As they walked back, they caught sight of Pikachu he was sitting with his back against a tree trunk staring out to the lake with a rather sad look on his face. The pair was worried about him so they walked over to him.

Pikachu stared at the calm yet rippling waters as he said to him-self, "Buneary…if only I was able to tell you sooner…"

"Hey Pikachu…" A voice said behind him.

Pikachu turned around and saw Oshawott and Snivy and replied, "Oh…hey Oshawott, Snivy."

Snivy worriedly asked Pikachu, "It's a nice morning to hang out with our other friends, why are you here alone? Are you feeling alright?"

Pikachu sighed, but just simply gave the answer of, "Yeah, I'm feeling alright. Don't worry about me."

Oshawott and Snivy gave each other a worried glance before turning back to Pikachu. Oshawott replied, "Pikachu…we both know that something is up. You have been kind of…off lately. Remember the last gym battle?"

Snivy added on, "We want to help you with whatever it is, but we can't do anything if you are not willing to tell us. We can easily tell that something is on your mind based on what was happening with you recently."

Pikachu sadly replied, "Those surging eyes yours doesn't miss a thing huh?" To which the Unova Starter Pair shook their head.

Pikachu couldn't argue with that, he has been very off recently. He remembered the last gym battle that he faced off in.

It was a tight race in the Virbank Gym. Ash and Roxie both only had one pokemon left. Pikachu was Ash's saving grace against Roxie's Garbodor. Pikachu fought long and hard dodging all of the Poison Type's attacks. He took a good look at Ash waiting for his command and he caught a glimpse of Cilan and Iris, but then something crossed his mind. The stands…he felt like something or someone was missing. Pikachu got distracted throughout the battle, and it got to its lowest when Garbodor used Gunk Shot and he was unable to avoid the strike and as a result, he got poisoned. It didn't help either that he was then being juggled around by Double Slap. But Lady Luck was smiling upon him as his Static ability was activated while he was being tossed around like a rag doll. Garbodor received paralysis which gave Pikachu the opening to attack using Thunderbolt and finish using Electro Ball which ultimately gave him the victory.

Pikachu said, "Yeah…I just simply got extremely lucky that last battle. Should my luck have been horrible that day…"

"You would have straight up lost…" Oshawott finished.

Pikachu also remembered times when he felt distracted on other occasions for example, during a practice battle, playing with other pokemon, or eating his food. He would constantly get feel like something is missing.

Pikachu sighed and said, "Alright…I guess there's no hiding from you two…my problem is…well I actually have developing feelings for someone…" blushing afterward.

Oshawott smiled slightly and Snivy looked surprised. Snivy asked, "Really?" and Oshawott asked, "Care to tell us who your heart wavers for?"

Pikachu sighed and hesitantly answered, "She's…she's a sweet pokemon named Buneary…"

Snivy returned a questioned look, "Buneary? Never heard of a pokemon of that name, who is she?"

Pikachu replied, "She is a rabbit pokemon who used to be my travelling companion back in the Sinnoh Region. She was this girl whom when I first met, immediately had a crush on me. When I encountered her, she froze my friends and did a one-sided dance with me in private. Team Rocket showed up and they were defeated as usual. Dawn took interest in the bunny and caught her. There was this one time where she saved my from a pack of Starly; and that's not the only one. I remember the time when I helped Buneary win what is called a Pokemon Contest. She used to flirt with me and it made me feel uncomfortable, but for some odd reason I slowly felt more and more comfortable."

Oshawott commented, "Wow, this girl has a very interesting backstory and the fact that a girl flirts with YOU, actually makes me kind of envious of you."

Pikachu nodded, but sadly said, "I'm currently having these developing feelings towards her…but I will never get to tell her now, when Buneary and I went our separate ways, I for some reason felt an ache in my heart…I just realized my current feelings for her during this current adventure…I wish I could have spoken up sooner at least."

The Water Type returned a sad look at The Mouse.

"Oh…I never knew…" Snivy said.

Pikachu sighed and Oshawott patted his shoulder saying with an encouraging smile, "Hey…don't worry about it…you can't let this bring you down."

Snivy smiled at him and said, "Yeah! I bet Buneary would have wanted to keep on fighting and not to worry about her. Just think that way!"

Instead Pikachu returned, "Easy for you to say…you two have each other."

The Otter and Snake were both surprised at Pikachu's retaliation and blushed madly.

"N-no! We're just best friends!" They both said nervously.

Pikachu replied, "Close enough for me…How did you two even end up becoming close to each other anyway?"

They both looked at each other for a second and turned away quickly.

The pair wanted to keep it a secret because it was somewhat embarrassing to tell, but Pikachu is persistent, so Snivy and Oshawott weren't left with much choice, but to tell him…

"Looks like we don't have a choice…huh?" They both said in unison, to which was answered with a small shake of Pikachu's head.

Oh boy…this was going to be a long explanation…

* * *

 **Justin: *Walks out of my office.***

 **Ash: Hey Justin! I can't believe you changed your username!**

 **Iris: Yeah, the other one was getting old.**

 **Cilan: It's like a sour meal turned sweet with one swift action. You chose a very good username!**

 ***Pikachu, Oshawott and Snivy nodded***

 **Justin: Thanks guys.**

 **Justin: Just a little note that I wanted to tell you. I actually finished this chapter 2 days ago, but I couldn't even post it. Fanfiction had a server crash which prevented me from even going into my profile to edit this story. But it's here now, and I got my username changed. And that isn't even the best part.**

 ***Everyone gave confused looks.***

 **Justin: I just got favorited by MewLover54!**

 ***The 6 gasped***

 **Pikachu: You mean...**

 **Snivy: MewLover54...favorited you.**

 **Oshawott: As in...THE MewLover54...**

 **Justin: Yeah!**

 ***Everyone cheers!***

 **Justin: That's all for this chapter, the next one will be a bonus chapter...we will see how our little Shellpwnage pair *Looks at Osh and Vy* grown closer together.**

 ***Trainers and Pikachu smirk at the two.* *Snivy and Oshawott blushes and looks away.***

 **Justin: THAT IS ALL!**

 **Everyone including me: STAY FROSTY! :D**


	3. ShellPWNage Bonus 1 - Morning Part 3

**Pikachu: Where is Justin? He's so late, he's supposed to be here for the next chapter about you two's bond.**

 **Snivy and Oshawott blushes.**

 **Snivy: I-I don't mind if he's late.**

 **Oshawott: Y-yeah, just let him, he IS the creator of this story after all.**

 **Pikachu: I'm going to fetch him. *Walks up to my office and bangs on door* Hey Justin open up!**

 **Justin: Come in!**

 ***Pikachu walks in***

 **Justin: Oh hey Pikachu!**

 **Pikachu: What have you been doing? You haven't been updating any of your stories, especially this one in a long time!**

 **Justin: Sorry Pikachu, I was just having too much fun with Super Mario Maker!**

 **Pikachu: Isn't that the new Mario game that just came out on September 11th, where you can make your own levels?**

 **Justin: Yeah! Have a look see, I just made a new level.**

 **Pikachu: *Scans my level* Ha! This level looks easy! I bet I can beat this in my sleep!**

 **Justin: Is that so? Well then put up your dukes! Beat this and I'll give you 50 bucks!**

 **Pikachu: You're on! Oh man this will be a snap! *Plays and dies in the first five seconds* That was a fluke, I'll beat this level! Just go meet up with Osh and Vy.**

 **Justin: *Walks out of my office* Hey Oshawott and Snivy, I'm ready for chapter 3 and you know what it is.**

 **Snivy: *Sigh* Well let's do it…**

 **Oshawott: Yeah, we might as well.**

 **Justin: *Nods* Disclaimer you two!**

 **Snivy: MarioSpinDash does not own any characters, music, or mechanics in this story.**

 **Oshawott: They all belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **UPDATE**

 **Justin: I had a rewrite!**

 **Snivy: What part did you rewrite?**

 **Justin: I rewrote the part where Emolga attacks Oshawott and turned it into a part where Emolga doesn't.**

 **Emolga: *Gleaming eyes* Really?! Thank you, you made me look REALLY bad in the original.**

 **Justin: I may be mean...but I am indeed very fair.**

 **Oshawott: Still no excuse for Emolga, but let's see how it goes.**

* * *

 **Music List**

 **1) Daily Life - Xenoblade Chronicles (Piano score version recommended)**

 **2) Forest of Shadows - Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Gates to Infinity**

 **3) Daily Life - Xenoblade Chronicles (Again)**

 **4) Breezy Mushrise Park - Mario and Luigi: Dream Team**

 **5) Trainer Battle (Vs. Trainer) X and Y Edition - Super Smash Bros. 4**

 **6)** **Breezy Mushrise Park - Mario and Luigi: Dream Team (Again)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: ShellPWNage Bonus #1 - Waterfilled Heartbreak (REWRITTEN)  
Stage 1 (Silence) - Morning Part 3**

Snivy and Oshawott were pretty hesitant to tell their little tale while Pikachu just looked at them, waiting, until he said, "You guys might as well tell me, we do have the rest of the day."

They both sighed and Snivy started, "It's embarrassing, but... OK, it all started a week ago."

 ***Song: Daily Life – Xenoblade Chronicles (I recommend the Piano score version)***

 ** _*Flashback – 1 week ago*_**

 _It was a nice afternoon, Ash was preparing for his 8_ _th_ _gym battle. The trainers and all their pokemon decided to stop and have a nice camp on a nice grassy plain near the woods._

 _All of Ash's pokemon came out first, Boldore, Unfezant, Pignite, Snivy, and Oshawott. And the first thing that Oshawott did when he popped out was to scan for a certain pokemon. As soon as Iris and Cilan threw their pokeballs, Oshawott saw Emolga come out of the ball. Snivy looked towards Oshawott's general direction and saw that his eyes turned into hearts, she then sighed as he was going to try to woo the dual type._

 _Oshawott ran over to Emolga which in turn surprised her. Oshawott started to flirt with her, "Hi Emolga, I just want you to know that you look a lot prettier than yesterday, maybe we can do something together?"_

 _Emolga started to get a little creped out, but she then heard and felt her tummy grumbling, and she put on a little mischievous face hidden from Oshawott._

 _Snivy with her sharp eyes noticed Emolga's face and she gritted her teeth (Ugh…I know that look! She's going to try to manipulate Oshawott again!) Still, Snivy stood aside and decided to see what happens._

 _Emolga put on her 'cute' manipulative act that always attracted Oshawott and said, "Actually Oshy, I'm very hungry, will you come into the forest and get me some apples?" Oshawott blushed, a bright red and said, "Sure, anything for a beauty like you Emolga."_

 _Snivy cringed when he said that. (Ugh…why every time, he says 'beauty' to Emolga, my stomach turns?)_

 _Emolga motioned for Oshawott to follow her into the woods. Snivy stood in thought (Should I follow after them?) The grass-snake then shook her head. (Nah…If Oshawott wants to woo Emolga, I shouldn't get in the way…but I hope he'll be okay in there.)_

 ***Song: Forest of Shadows - Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Gates to Infinity***

 _Emolga and Oshawott walked into the deep woods, looking for Emolga's food. Finally, the squirrel pokemon had found the perfect Oran Berry. She then told Oshawott, "That one! I want that one!"_

 _Oshawott looked up towards the Oran Berry…it was located at the top of a very high tree. He had a frightened look and gulped, "U-up t-there? I don't know…"_

 _Emolga huffed and rubbed her tail against Oshawott in manipulative ways. "Please Oshy, I want that one."_

 _Oshawott's heart just about skipped a beat, "Uh…Ok, I'll try." With that, Oshawott started to climb up the tree, and he almost reached the berry. He extended his arm from a branch he was standing on. "Almost got it…" Suddenly Oshawott felt the branch crack underneath him. "Uh oh…" He fell far downward and he landed on his head. He sat up rubbing his head._

 _Emolga wanted to burst out laughing so badly, but figured that she should at least get the berry first._

 _Oshawott stood back up and looked back at Emolga who still gave the 'cute' look; he then looked back up at the tree. "I got it!" He exclaimed. He took off his scalchop and flung it at the branch that held the Oran Berry and he caught it on the way down._

 _Oshawott handed the berry to Emolga to which she took it, "Thank you Oshawott." She then started to eat her berry; that made the water type turn red._

 _"N-no problem Emolga." Oshawott regained his composure and said, "So…I just wanted you to know…I liked you for a long time." Emolga simply brushed it off. Oshawott moved closer to Emolga, "I was thinking if you and I would go on a date tonight." Emolga started to lean back a bit. Oshawott moved in close to her face, "Maybe…we could share our first kiss if you would like?"_

 _Emolga was feeling very uncomfortable, but decided to be nice nice and say,"Maybe, we'll see later."_

 _Oshawott turned scarlet at that comment thinking, (Yes! She's thinking about it! Now, I just need her to say yes later.)_

 _Suddenly, the bushes near the tree started shaking, and out came a pack of Lillipup, Joltik, and Pidove and they were pissed._

 _The Lillipup spoke, "Hey! This is our Oran Berry tree! You have no right to take it from us! We'll teach you a lesson! Let's get em'!"_

 _The pack of wild pokemon made a mad dash towards the otter and squirrel._

 _"I'm getting out of here!" Emolga cried out and she high-tailed it out of there._

 _"Wait for me!" Oshawott cried sprinting off after her as well._

 _They looked back and the pack was slowly ganging up on them and they picked up the pace._

 _"We might make it out!" Oshawott said. Oshawott didn't pay attention to the path in front of him and he ended up tripping on a small rock on the ground. He face planted first on the grass. "Ow..." he moaned. "Emolga! Help me!" Oshawott cried out hoping her crush would rescue him._

 _Emolga however was running for her life and didn't hear Oshawott call out for her. She said to her-self, "Gotta keep running..."_

 _Oshawott was struggling to get up and then his eyes turned into a look of fear when a Joltik jumped right on him and shocked him, "OOOSSSSHHAAAA!" making him scream in intense pain. Oshawott lay on the ground without anymore energy to get up... as he witnessed and felt the pack of wild pokemon, who'm had their Oran Berries taken, pounce and started to attack him._

 _The poor water type started to cry and he whispered to him-self, "Why Emolga...after all I done for you...risked my well being to make you happy...you would just leave me here to be beaten by wild...pokemon...? Emolga...how...how could you...? Someone...anyone...p-please...help...me..." as he lost consciousness from the wild pack's attacks._

 _Out of the woods, Emolga ran continuously until she had a considerable distance from the entrance. She stopped and looked behind her breathing heavily. She then took a deep breath as she said, "Looks like a made it out unscathed..." Emolga proceeded to walk back to camp._

 _Snivy walked to the forest where the pair had gone, worried about Oshawott. She then saw Emolga coming toward her. "Emolga where have you been?" She then suddenly noticed that Emolga was alone. "Wait, where's Oshawott?!" she asked in panic._

 _Emolga answered, "We were attacked by a pack of wild pokemon. We must have gotten separated or he must have fallen down somewhere."_

 _Snivy yelled with a panicked and angry look, "What?! And you just left him there?!"_

 _Emolga replied defensively, "Oshawott is a strong pokemon! I'm pretty positive that he's okay so stop worrying!"_

 _Snivy gritted her teeth and growled at the dual type and used her hands to grab Emolga's throat._

 _Emolga kicked her legs and struggled to pull away from the enraged snake's hands, but she couldn't due to lack of breath from running for her life._

 _"H-hey! L-let me go!" Emolga said weakly._

 _Snivy kept her angry glare at Emolga, "You got exactly five seconds to tell me where he is less you want to get strangle carried back to your trainer…"_

 _Emolga then said, "I-I don't know!"_

 _Snivy tightened her grip, "Strike one..."_

 _Emolga had a look of fear and answered, "H-he must be still i-in the woods!"_

 _Snivy threw Emolga's head towards the ground head first and ran into the woods praying to Arceus for her friend's safety. (Oshawott…please be okay…)_

 _The grass type entered the woods and dashed through it with her legs running as fast as it could take her. All that was on her mind was her friend._

 _"Oshawott? Oshawott where are you?" Snivy caught a glimpse of a large tree with a spec of blue and white at the trunk of it. She quickly ran towards that area and saw Oshawott in full view, but when she got there, she saw…_

 _Snivy gave a loud gasp for what she saw before was Oshawott…on the ground, unconscious, and battered by being shocked by Joltiks, pecked at by Pidoves, and pounced and bitten by Lillipups._

 _Snivy gritted her teeth and yelled, "Hey! Leave him alone!" Snivy sent out vine whips and attacked the gang of Pokemon to which, they all ran away._

 _Snivy immediately looked at Oshawott and ran to his side. "Oshawott!" Snivy tried to wake him up, "Oshawott, are you okay? Get up!" No response. Snivy looked at Oshawott in worry, "He's unconscious…what can I do?" In panic, she quickly scanned the area._

 _Her eyes locked onto an Oran Berry that had fallen to the ground. She picked up the berry and breathed before saying, "I hope this works…" Snivy squeezed the juice into the otter's mouth._

 _Snivy tried calling to Oshawott one more time. "Oshawott, Oshawott get up…" No answer… "Oshawott, it's me Snivy, get up…please…" Still no response… Snivy began to look very sad, "Oshawott…please get up…" Snivy began to whimper a bit, "I-is it…t-too l-late?" Snivy closed her eyes and started to cry…tears were flowing down her face and fell off of it. One of the tears dripped onto Oshawott._

 _Oshawott's body started to twitch a bit. Snivy opened her eyes and stopped crying as she heard him breathe a bit. She wiped her tears away hoping that Oshawott is alive. Oshawott picked up his head and his eyes opened a bit and he started to look around. The grass snake's eyes glimmered (Now's my chance to call out to him!) "Hey Oshawott!" she yelled._

 _(Ugh…my head…wha-what happened?) Oshawott eyes were a tint open, but his vision was still a bit blurry. He then heard a voice. "H…y…Osha…t! Com…g..up…" The voice said. Oshawott's head turned towards the voice as it started become clearer, "Com…o…plea…e…get...p!" Oshawott eyes saw something in front of him as it said, "Oshawott it's me! Get up!"_

 _Oshawott's vision started to clear as he registered a green bipedal snake like creature with red eyes, yellow markings, and pretty eyelashes. (Snivy…is that you?) Oshawott's eyes cleared up completely and it really was his friend Snivy, "S-Snivy?" Oshawott said weakly._

 _Snivy immediately hugged him. Oshawott was caught off guard, "Whoa!" They both let go of each other and they both stood up._

 ***Song: Daily Life - Xenoblade Chronicles***

 _Snivy said to Oshawott, "I'm so glad you're okay Oshawott…I was really worried about you, what happened?_

 _Oshawott sighed and answered, "I-it's Emolga…w-we went into these woods to find her something to eat…I got her the Oran Berry and figured that I should ask her on a date…" Snivy saw Oshawott's eyes started to cloud with tears. "B-but afterward…we were ambushed by a pack of wild pokemon..." Snivy felt really bad for her friend. Oshawott now had tears streaming down his face, "I tripped over a rock, but when I called Emolga for help...she...sh-she didn't c-come back...she...she left m-me there..." Snivy then pulled Oshawott in for a hug and let him cry his problems out._

 _"Shh…it's okay Oshawott…it's over now." Oshawott tears started to cease as Snivy patted him on the back then they both released each other when the water type stopped crying. Snivy then asked him, "You feel better now?"_

 _Oshawott gave a weak nod. "Yeah..."_

 _The grass type decided to clear things once and for all, "Why do you let Emolga do this to you?"_

 _Oshawott sighed and answered, "W-well…I just figured that if I do favors for her, I might win her heart…I thought that if I wait, Emolga would like me back…I even go to extreme lengths to get things for her…why can't Emolga like me…?"_

 _Snivy then explained to Oshawott, "But she's just manipulating you. Doesn't matter what you do for her, she will only do things that are in her personal benefit."_

 _Oshawott replied with a sad look, "But I just thought that Emolga could like me back if I did things for her…"_

 _Snivy gave a sigh feeling very sorry for him, "Listen Oshawott…You aren't the first one she tried to manipulate…" That got Oshawott's attention. "Don't you remember that she tried to use that 'cute' act on other pokemon in the team?" Oshawott then plunged into his thoughts, he remembered Emolga trying to use the manipulative act on Pansage, Scraggy, Axew, and even Pikachu. After those memories, he sighed. Snivy continued, "Exactly, so you remember right? She never took any interest in you and never liked you the same way you did for her. She just wanted to get males to cater to her every whim. That rodent was just using you…"_

 _Oshawott hesitated trying to believe it wasn't true…but Snivy's point was too perfect. He felt foolish just now realizing that he had been used. He responded, "Yeah…you're right Snivy…Emolga never loved me…she was just using me…I should probably just accept the fact that I'll be alone…"_

 _Snivy's eyes widened, "No no! That's not what I meant!" Oshawott looked at her. "I just mean that…she's not the one for you, I'm absolutely positive that you'll find someone who's just right for you." Snivy said with a smile. The otter smiled slightly at that comment looking at Snivy._

 _"Y-you really think so?"_

 _"I know so!" Snivy replied._

 _They both hugged each other once more before Snivy said, Lets head back." Oshawott nodded before they ran back to the camp site._

 ***Song: Breezy Mushrise Park – Mario and Luigi: Dream Team***

 _Later that evening, Oshawott, Snivy, and Pignite were talking with each other on a rock…well more Oshawott and Snivy, Pignite was just sitting on the side giving comments and laughing to what the other two were saying._

 _"And that's how I saved Ash from Team Rocket when we met!" Oshawott finished proudly._

 _Snivy smirked, "You are able to beat a gang of 2 human plus a pokemon, but you couldn't beat a pokemon about your height?" Oshawott smiled nervously with a sweat drop as she was referring to herself. All three shared a laugh._

 _Emolga was passing by, until she felt like she wanted a snack. "Hm…I'm feeling hungry again..." She looked around and spotted Oshawott, and figured that he would gladly find her some food again, as he would try to woo her every time. With that she walked over to where the snake, otter, and pig were sitting._

 _"Oshy!" Emolga called. The Unova trio looked over at Emolga and jumped off the rock. Emolga noticed that Oshawott did not look to happy with her. She was slightly taken back, but then she put on her 'cutie' act and said, "Oshie…I'm hungie, can you please get me some apples for me?"_

 _Oshawott gave a "Pfft" much to Emolga's surprise._

 _"W-what?" Emolga said._

 _Oshawott returned, "I don't think so, you can get it yourself Emolga, I now realize that you never loved me, not after the way you abandoned me in the woods to perish. You were just manipulating me to get whatever you wanted...I now know that…you can't control me anymore Emolga!"_

 ***Song Stop***

 _Emolga looked behind Oshawott to see her rival, Snivy smirking. (Oh so SHE'S the one responsible for this sudden change huh?!) Emolga glared at the pair, "Well, looks like Snivy has snapped you into your senses…you two leave me no choice…if I can't kindly ask you…I'll force you!" Oshawott and Snivy were caught off guard as Emolga summoned hearts and yelled out, "Attract!" sending all of them at Oshawott._

 ***Song: Trainer Battle (Vs. Trainer) X and Y Edition – Super Smash Bros. 4***

 _Oshawott had no time to react as he was struck by the attack. He blushed and he was stuck in a loving trance "Ah…Emolga ah…" (*By the way: The attack "Attract" in this story won't turn a Pokemon's eyes into hearts, but rather, keeps them in a entranced look.)_

 _Snivy's and Pignite's eyes widened as Snivy yelled, "Oshawott!"_

 _"Come here Oshy." Emolga said. The love filled water type walked up to her caressing his chin._

 _Oshawott couldn't control his words, "Emolga…you're so beautiful…" but his mind was shouting, (Snivy help me!)_

 _"Come on Snivy, do something!" Pignite said in worry._

 _Snivy growled at Emolga when he said beautiful and she said, "That's it Emolga, Leaf Storm!" She shot leaves at Emolga's face which separated Oshawott from her. Emolga cleared the leaves off and she looked very annoyed._

 _Snivy saw that Oshawott was still under that rat's Attract and she had a very worried and embarrassed look as she thought (I really didn't want to do this…but I...) Snivy winked and hearts appeared. Emolga gave a loud gasp as Snivy called out, "Attract!" She launched hearts at her water type friend, the hearts sank into him and Oshawott ran back to her side._

 _Oshawott was still blushing and Emolga was stunned as she said, "W-wha…what did you…?"_

 _Snivy sent out her vine and caressed Oshawott's chin the same way Emolga did._

 _"Ahh Snivy ahh..." Oshawott said under attract._

 _Hearing that, she suddenly felt herself blush as well as she said, "Dear would you please slash that lass over there for me?"_

 _Oshawott under the effects of Snivy's attract, used Razor Shell on the dual type. Emolga could only let out a short scream as she was quickly knocked out with swirls in her eyes. Oshawott quickly ran back to Snivy._

 ***Song: Breezy Mushrise Park – Mario and Luigi: Dream Team**

 _Pignite smirked and giggled which made Snivy look at him. "Good moves you got there girl."_

 _Snivy felt her cheeks go red, "I-it's not like that!"_

 _Pignite laughed as he got the reaction he was hoping from her, "I'm just kidding Snivy…oh oh I got a tear in my eye." The fire pig wiped his tear away. Snivy still kept her glare at him before she smiled softly at him. "Well Snivy, I have to go see ya!" Snivy waved back to him._

 _Oshawott then snapped out of Attract confused on what happened. "Wh-what happened?"_

 _Snivy turned back to him and explained everything, "Well…Emolga used Attract on you so I had to think of something to bring you back and so…" Snivy started to blush again. "I used Attract on you also…I then told you to use Razor Shell on Emolga…I…I tried to rescue you."_

 _Oshawott blushed at that as well and gave an embarrassed look, "I…I see, well that's kind of embarrassing. You used Attract to save me?"_

 _"Y-yeah…" Snivy replied._

 _Oshawott smiled, "Thank you Snivy." Snivy looked up. "You rescued me from being forcibly manipulated again."_

 _Snivy nodded in agreement, "Of course what are best friends for?"_

 _Oshawott's eyes glimmered at that as they pulled each other in for another hug…this time however they both heard a BADUMP in their chests._

 _Their eyes widened as they both thought (Whoa! Where did that come from?!) They both shrugged it off and smiled again as they continued hugging._

 _When they broke off Snivy yawned, "I'm tired."_

 _Oshawott replied, "Should we call it for the night?" Snivy nodded._

 _They both walked with each other back to Ash's tent to sleep for the night._

 ** _*Flashback End*_**

"So that's you both became best friends." Pikachu said.

Snivy and Oshawott blushed after that remark. Snivy spoke up, "Told you it was embarrassing…but yes."

Pikachu smiled and said, "You both must really trust each other huh?"

Snivy and Oshawott turned to face each other with their faces still pretty red, but they both confidently said in unison, "Yeah. We do."

* * *

 **Justin: So what do you think guys?**

 **Snivy: It's actually not as bad as I thought it would be.**

 **Oshawott: I'm actually pretty content with this.**

 **Ash: Not bad I'll say.**

 **Iris: *Squeals* So cute!**

 **Cilan: Ah...a successful Bonus Chapter that leaves a nice taste in your mouth!**

 **Axew: *Giggles***

 **Emolga: The rewrite seems to be better than the original, that's for sure.**

 **Justin: Thanks guys!**

 **Snivy: Say, where's Pikachu? He's usually with us here in the endslate. *Everyone nods***

 **Justin: *Smirks* He's in my office let me take him to you. *Opens the door* *Sees Pikachu playing a game with blood shot eyes.***

 **Ash: Is he playing...Super Mario Maker?**

 **Justin: Yep...been trying to clear my level for the entire chapter.**

 **Iris: Pikachu...how long have you been playing?**

 **Pikachu: About 5 hours, can't talk, must clear this last boss! *Beats the boss* YES FINALLY! GET IN THE CLOWN CAR MARIO! *Approaches the flagpole* Yes...Yes! YES! *At the top of the flagpole* *TIMES UP!* *Mario Dies***

 **Everyone: Ooooh...**

 **Pikachu:...No...way...GGRRRRRR...THATS IT I FREAKING QUIT!**

 **Trainers: *Look at the stage* Huh doesn't look that hard.**

 **Pikachu: No...don't do it...Justin's level just wants your soul!**

 **Justin: *Smirks* 50 bucks?**

 **Trainers: *Ash puts on Mario hat, Cilan puts on Luigi hat, and Iris puts on Peach's crown* GAME ON! *Starts playing.**

 **Iris: No Ash, you're doing it wrong.**

 **Cilan: Jump Ash jump!**

 **Ash: Cut it out and let me play!**

 **Justin: Money talks...**

 **Pokemon: *Sweat drops***

 **Pokemon and I face the screen**

 **Justin: If any of you reading this has Super Mario Maker for Nintendo Wii U out now, and you think you have what it takes to beat my level it's called: Airship Extreme Boss Blitz! SHAMELESS PROMOTION FTW :D!**

 **ID: D7EA-0000-002E-A500**

 **Pikachu: Try it if you want yourself to lose your sanity! :D**

 **Oshawott: And don't forget to give it a star too!**

 **Snivy: Not to mention comment!**

 **Emolga: Prove yourself to be a true Mario Bros. Player!**

 **Axew: Buy the game today and play levels worldwide!**

 **Justin: *Claps* OK! I think that's it, but one more important note.**

 **Justin: This chapter is longer than the rest, because I don't want multiple chapters of Snivy and Oshawott, the main stars are Pikachu and you know who, so the Bonus Chapters are going to be one long chapter, just want to get that out there.**

 **Also don't forget to check out my main series fanfic: The Chronicles of Pokepark Book I: Regrets, Amends, and Love!**

 **Right! Now that's all!**

 **All the Pokemon and I: STAY FROSTY! :D**


End file.
